


Rumors

by Leni



Series: All About Lacey [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “If everyone minded their own business like Archie does, my life would involve less yelling at empty-headed morons.”





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rumor
> 
> 10/12 in the [ Twelve Days of Christmas](http://leni-ba.tumblr.com/post/181543205598/12-days-of-christmas).
> 
> A.N. Thanks to @maplesyrupao3 for the support. :)

Lacey giggled as Gold’s thumb flicked over her belly button. “It’s not a doorbell, you know.” She laughed when instead he rapped his knuckled against the side of the small bump that had become visible over the last weeks. “Oh, you’re such an idiot.”

Gold grinned at her, kissing her forehead before he addressed her midsection. “If mommy is feeling all relaxed and happy now, you can thank me.”

“Oh my god.” Lacey swatted at his shoulder. His sense of humor tended to be offbeat and borderline macabre, as it fit his image as the Dark One. When he was in a giddy mood, however, Gold became a total dork. “I mean, thank you, but stop telling the baby I just had a brilliant orgasm. It’s weird.”

Gold’s eyebrows rose, along with the corners of his mouth. “Brilliant?”

“I’m reconsidering now.”

Laughing, he passed his arms around her and scooted closer to kiss her before she could take it back. “All right, I’ll stop traumatizing our unborn child,” he promised, though his hands never stopped caressing her. He had welcomed the news of her pregnancy, but the sight of it had caught him unprepared. When it didn’t bring it to the point of tears - happy tears, ecstatic tears - he needed to keep physical contact, just to assure himself that he wasn’t dreaming. “Hopper has his hands full already with our family. No need to give him extra business.”

Lacey chuckled, too lighthearted to mind the reminder.

She had objected the therapy sessions, but Neal’s suggestion had prevailed. At least Archie didn’t insist that she visit with a father she couldn’t remember.

“If everyone minded their own business like Archie does, my life would involve less yelling at empty-headed morons.”

Gold made a commiserating sound. “Is that why you came home in such a snit?”

Lacey sighed. “Can’t they fixate on something truly scandalous? One of the dwarves is shacking up with a nun, for Christ’s sake. Now that is gossip-worthy.”

Except that Leroy was one of Snow White’s oldest allies, and after Blue had stripped the younger fairy’s wings - a punishment dealt behind the convent’s gates, and indiscernible in this realm except for those with magic - even Rumpelstiltskin had trouble wishing trouble on the couple.

“You like Leroy,” he reminded her. “You insisted I rent them a bigger place for the same price.” He had agreed because he and Lacey needed allies, too. The dwarf was loyal, and the friendship Belle had sown in the Enchanted Forest, she was reaping even under her curse. When the tide turned against him again, there would be a voice in the main council thinking of them. “He’s not the trouble. The morons are. What did our dear neighbors come up with this time?” He thought of the most outlandish news the locals had produced. “Am I sleeping with Zelena behind your back again?”

“Ugh.”

Gold had the nerve to snicker, even though he dropped a kiss on her shoulder as an apology for having raised the subject.

“The only reason that rumor gained any strength at all,” Lacey said, pinching his nipple anyway, “was that Zelena started it herself.”

“Your very best friend. Tsk.”

That deserved an elbow against his ribs. “That was your fault.”

Gold had asked her to string Zelena along, when the other woman asked for Lacey’s help. Which had entailed taking her calls and listening to her rambles on injustice, mommy issues, and ridiculous innuendo when the conversation turned to Gold.

She had been glad to stop the charade, mostly uncomfortable by how much Zelena shared with her despite Lacey making it obvious that she didn’t care. But by then Storybrooke had seen them take coffee together so many times that, in their tiny minds, they must be bosom friends.

The whole debacle had been ridiculous.

“No,” Lacey told him. “It’s nothing too do with Zee, thank God.”

He arched an eyebrow, expecting details.

Lacey traced the small path of short hairs backwards, ending in his nose and rubbing the tip playfully. He tilted his head so his tongue touched the pad of her finger, making her giggle.

“If you don’t tell me, it’s because it was silly to get annoyed over it, and now you’re embarrassed.” He kissed the center of her palm, gazing at her with soft eyes that contrasted his next words. “Or because you don’t want me to get angry and remind some fool why they shouldn’t bother you.”

The idea made Lacey smile.

Anger was a good look on Gold, as long as it was aimed elsewhere. And when he got protective over her…

“Silly,” she said anyway, tempted as she was to say otherwise.

She had no memory of that man as her father, so she refused to let a flower shop owner ruin her night any further, no matter how hurtful his comments had been. Gold wasn’t taking advantage of her. This baby was wanted, no ulterior motive to its conception. And children weren’t damned by their parentage.

“Just another gold digger joke,” she lied. “As if I haven’t heard them all.”

Gold frowned, but as she didn’t give more details, he was unable to plan a proper rejoinder to the insult. “Idiots,” he grumbled anyway.

“Yeah.” Lacey cupped his cheek, leaned in for a light, promising kiss. She just wanted to forget the unpleasant moment. “I’m annoyed again, you know?”

His hand moved to her waist, his smile growing as their legs entwined together. “Well,” he said. “Can’t have that.”

 

The End  
28/12/18

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is great!


End file.
